surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Meme Man
NOTE: This character is based off of another entity named Meme Man. If you would like to view it, then click on the link. Thank you! Overview (Creator) |marital = None |birthDate = December 4 |deathDate = (Undetermined) |deathPlace = (Undetermined) |species = Golden CGI-based meme head |gender = Questionable (Presumed to be Male) |height = 4'01" (124.8 cm) |eyes = Sky blue |caption = Golden Meme Man in his true beauty |align = True Neutral, Neutral Good }} Golden Meme Man (also known as Mr. Succ 2.0), is a different version of Meme Man, who was introduced from another universe. He is nearly as trustworthy as Meme Man, but is viewed as a more rebellious sort. He is very trustworthy, but is a little more destructive than Meme Man. He has had no experience getting ''I C C E D ''by Dr. COOL Jasper and he also does not have a catchphrase, as he is mute. He only speaks through Morse code. His main enemies are Meatball Man, Orang, and Dr. Stareoydz. He does not consider Vegetal a foe, unlike Meme Man. His presumed rival is 4th Dimensional Orang. He has not showed up in any surreal memes yet. Biography Golden Meme Man does not seem to have a family, which is the reason why he often stays within the boundaries of Meme Man‘s living place. He also does not have many friends except Meme Man and the Meme Lads. He often searches through realms with Meme Man in hope of finding an enemy to take down. He has achieved Transcendence and Enlightenment, but he chooses to use those to their advantages when he is really in trouble. History and Introduction into the Surreal Memes Universe He does not appear in the canon timelines, but he is suggested to appear at least once in the series. Golden Meme Man was first introduced to the world when FANDOM user posted multiple images in a Discussions post on the Surreal Memes Wiki hinting at the existence of Golden Meme Man. However, the user is planning on using him in the future. Personality Since Golden Meme Man is technically mute, he cannot express his inner thoughts. However, he does speak Morse code. Higher beings such as Meme Man and Orang know about this code, and they use their knowledge to comprehend what he is trying to say. However, he has been shown to be capable of speaking Surrealistic at great times of stress and dread. Though he is listed as True Neutral on the Alignment Chart, he has thought up some seriously messed up things, such as killing Orang, which someone like Meme Man would obviously never do. Abilities Golden Meme Man has a tough outer layer of pure gold, which gives him an added advantage both on defensive and offensive strategies. He is not capable of receiving Forbiddenness, a dangerous illness entities get. He can also commit tons of small crimes and not receive any punishment. Golden Meme Man also has the ability to travel between dimensions when he feels like it, and does not receive any injuries doing so. He also has greats amount of strength and durability, and he always has a plan when in the most stressful of situations. Deaths As of right now, Golden Meme Man has died two times, but more have probably been recorded. First Death Tried to save Meme Man from Vegetal but was scronched before he could get to him. Second Death Thrown into the Body Dump by Meatball Man. Gallery Trivia * Golden Meme Man is a deep fried version of Meme Man. * Golden Meme Man is not related to Meme Man. * He does not have any beef with Vegetal, unlike Meme Man. * Has achieved all of the powers, such as Enlightenment and Transcendence. * Non-Canon. * User was the first to come up with the concept of Golden Meme Man. * Will appear in a comic by Battlestation sometime in 2020 Affiliation * Meme Man * Meme Lads References Navigation Category:Meme Man Category:Characters Category:Entities Category:Meme Lads Category:Heroes Category:Trustworthy Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Meme Heads Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Good Category:Cool And Good Category:Cool Kid Points Category:Dimensional deity Category:Dimensional Category:Meme heads that make Battlestation scream in joy Category:Meme heads that make PoseidonHeir scream in joy Category:Meme heads that make Infinity stonklet scream in joy Category:Weird Category:��️